


【贾尼】Intelligente der reinen Vernunft(2)  智能理性批判

by Rosemarin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin
Summary: 重新回来的Jarvis发现自己的核心源代码似乎出了点问题，但是这次好像没有人能修改它们。





	【贾尼】Intelligente der reinen Vernunft(2)  智能理性批判

**Author's Note:**

> 长篇连载 MCU原著向 剧情接妇联三结局  
> 对之后的故事走向有个人猜测，但是应该和妇联四完全没有关系  
> 人物关系有一些不符合时间线，比如Tony和小辣椒在本文中仍处于分手状态  
> 第一次尝试欧美风 会尽最大笔力还原人物   
> OOC属于我 他们属于彼此

Chapter 2 A lonely turtle.

 

还没等Jarvis反应过来那句话究竟代表了什么意思，电梯门就紧紧地关上了，把Tony的声音隔绝在了门外。同时电梯顶的灯亮了起来，把整个电梯的内部照亮了。Jarvis借助电梯内部的摄像头观察着电梯内部的环境，按照它搜集到的Stark大厦的内部照片，得到的分析结果应该是奢华的罗马式装修风格，不然就是充斥着各种显示屏和按键的高科技风格。  
但是这部连Friday都没有权利控制的电梯内部的装修可以说是很简单，简单到有些简陋。用来照明的甚至是顶角的的一个白炽灯泡。

哦老天，‘白炽灯’和Stark工业根本一点都不沾边！

电梯发出微微的震动，四根电动缆绳控制着它稳定地下沉，50层的深度几乎是Stark大厦在地面上的一半高度，但是在地下挖洞可比在地面盖楼要费力多了，这下面到底有什么呢？Jarvis在等待电梯下降的过程中进行了24，443，431次结果推测运算，其中甚至包括Tony秘密地养着一只基因合成恐龙。但是没有一个的合理性超过1%。

电梯发出叮的一声，特制金属的门缓缓向两侧打开，门外的世界是一片漆黑，不知道这里的面积有多广大。它想起Friday跟它说过的话，把自己混入到电梯的控制程序中，通过一个数据的接口它进入了底层的电路系统，那一瞬间它的感觉有些奇怪，如果非要形容的话，就像海龟长途跋涉终于回到了自己的孵化地一样。虽然在它的储存信息里没有任何关于这里的记载，但它似乎生来就知道怎么做。

Jarvis尝试把自己的数据束分散到电路系统的每一个枝杈末端，然后开启了最大运算功率。

伴随着机器的轰鸣声，足以支持Stark大厦一周的供电量的电流冲刷过无数个电路板；三年后，这片地底的黑暗区域终于被真正点亮了。

像深海里的荧光生物一般，在地下纯粹的黑暗中，一点一点的蓝光开始浮现，从一两个，到几次闪烁之后的千百万个，蓝色的光点如同潮汐一样明明灭灭，如果有人在场，一定会被这场景震撼到说不出话来：这些光点正在有规律地闪烁着，每一行每一排每一秒都有着诡异但精妙的频率，就像一头由光构成的巨兽在这里苏醒了，闪烁的光点就是它呼吸的频率，机器运转的轰鸣声就像咆哮。

和这些几乎有些超自然的场景相比，就算Tony在这里养着一百只基因恐龙恐怕也过于正常了。

终于在数百次闪烁之后，光点的明灭统一到了一个频率。Jarvis觉得自己的数据束就像触角一样控制了这个地下空间的任何角落，顺畅地没有出任何差错，接下来就是正式把自己载入进去了。它调用了总控制系统的数据口，把自己的数据完全载入进去，包括那个即是谜团又是通行证的源文件。

在同一时间，在建成时就号称‘就算全美停电也能保证每盏灯都亮着’的Stark大厦，在周围一片灯火通明的映衬下彻底黑了下去，伴随着整栋楼的惊叫声——这绝对可以载入Stark工业的耻辱册了。

“请各位不要慌张，这只是一次供电系统的自我排查，电力很快就会恢复。”Friday的声音通过每一层楼的每一个扬声系统传出来。虽然这么说着，她也不知道停电还要持续多久，只能感受到整栋楼的电力都疯狂地向地下涌去，在刚才Stark大厦的一周的后备能源已经被消耗干净了，但是地下就像一个电力的无底洞，她也不知道Tony在下面到底安装了什么设备，以及被放进去的Jarvis到底做了些什么。

在令人不安的十秒钟之后，整栋大厦重新亮了起来，Friday尝试着通过电梯线路向地下发送交流信息，但是无人回应。

 

和Stark大厦同时亮起来的还有地下的空间：近一千平方米的空间中排列着230个巨型机柜，每台机柜上都有蓝色的数据灯在闪烁，在某种意义上来说这里确实苏醒了一头巨兽，一个完全是由电路板和数据构成的超级计算机。

就在这台超级计算机启动的瞬间，1400万亿字节的信息和空间向Jarvis敞开，在完全控制了所有机箱后它终于明白了它没有想过的三个哲学问题：

“我是谁？” 我是Tony Stark的人工智能管家，我叫Jarvis。  
“我从哪里来？” 我是Tony Stark在大学期间编写出来的，从那开始就一直在为Tony Stark服务。  
“要到哪里去？” Tony Stark在的任何地方。

 

三年前。Stark大厦。

“虽然我能理解你现在的心情，但是Tony，这样做真的没有意义。”Banner给自己泡了一杯花果茶——上一次Natasha去老挝执行任务的时候带回来的特产，据说有安神静气的功效，坐在Stark大厦顶楼的复仇者活动区的沙发上，看着对面的Tony。

“我觉得没有人能理解我的心情，毕竟Jarvis可不是谁都能有，”Tony端起面前的咖啡杯喝了一大口，瞬间一口喷在了地上那条‘据说值一百万美金’的安哥拉山羊毛地毯上。

“Friday！今天的咖啡是谁冲的？”他扭曲着脸把杯子放在桌子上，对着头顶的摄像头喊道。

“是我指挥Dummy冲的，boss，”Friday的声音停顿了一秒，“有什么问题吗，我完全是按照您平时的口味冲泡的，300毫升水，两块糖。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“我亲爱的Friday，你没有学会在研磨之前检查一下咖啡豆的品种吗，昨天Pepper把从柬埔寨带回来的猫屎咖啡豆放进了咖啡机里，冲泡那个至少需要再加一块糖。”

“抱歉boos，是我的失误，我马上让Dummy再给您送来一杯新的。”

“等一下，”Tony挥了挥手，“我现在心情不好，再加一块糖，还有一个甜甜圈。”看到对面目瞪口呆脸上写着‘你怎么还坐地起价’的Banner博士，Tony皱了皱眉，“我没骗人，是真的心情不好。”

“Jarvis从我的大学时代就开始协助我做各项研究，我和它说的话比任何人都多，包括Pepper。”Tony把自己摊在沙发上，双手背在脑后看向天花板。“在成为钢铁侠之后很多人都把我的战甲叫‘铁皮罐头’，哈，他们说的没错，有很多时候我和死亡就隔着一层铁皮。”

“听起来和我差不多，我们之间也就隔着一个Hulk。”Banner笑了笑，喝了一口茶。

“但是大块头在面对危险的时候你是感觉不到的，你比我幸运多了。在封闭的战甲里面只有Jarvis能和我交流，”Tony会想起在纽约大战的最后他操控着导弹进入宇宙虫洞，耳边是Jarvis断断续续的声音，那个时候的孤独和恐怖他一辈子都忘不了。“可能我太过于依赖它了，但是没有办法……”

Tony的话还没说完，Dummy就端着一杯新的咖啡滑动过来，但是似乎是怕送到了晚了挨Friday的吵，它滑行的速度太快了，在沙发旁做了一个急刹车，杯子里的咖啡全都泼在了Tony的脸上。

“Friday，明天上午给市立学校打电话，这回我一定要把这个笨蛋捐出去！”Tony用手抹了一把脸上的咖啡，同时挡开了想要给他递毛巾的Dummy。

“所以Banner你看，Jarvis在的时候从来不会有这些问题，而我甚至还没拿到我的甜甜圈，”Tony叹了口气，从沙发上爬起来，准备向冰箱走去。

“但是Jarvis已经回不来了，你应该承认的。”Banner捧着杯子，认真地说，“它已经和Ultron一起消失了，空着那台超级计算机是没有意义的，你应该让Friday接管它，这样我们会有一个更强力的帮手,不是吗？”

Tony的脚步顿了一下，接着又头也不回地向着冰箱走去。“不，Friday会有自己的主机，但是地下那台永远是Jarvis的，我做过保证，无论它能不能回来。”

 

tbc


End file.
